


The Twelve Days of Christmas

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Post-EXO (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes. Luhan makes the biggest mistake of all. Now he has to follow Minseok across the world to try and fix his mistake and he only has twelve days to make amends. Will he succeed?  Can he win back Minseok's love? Will he be forgiven? Not if Amber has any say in it.





	The Twelve Days of Christmas

Placeholder for chapter 1 - coming soon!


End file.
